Bad Habit
by KinseySix
Summary: Spinner is Marco's only bad habit. Well, almost... Slash.
1. Marco

A/N: I don't own Degrassi, or anything else, yadda, yadda, yadda... This story contains some harsh language, and mentions of sex, specifically between two males, so is that bothers you, go away. This story is supposed to show a side of Marco not shown on the show. Canonically, he doesn't have this side, but that's why this is fanfiction. But, this is Marco's more er... sexual side. Right. Reviews are lovely, so you must leave them.  
  
Spinner is nothing like Dylan. Marco knows that, and takes a sort of sick pleasure in it. He likes to think it's good that he has both ends of the scale at his fingertips, albeit in different ways. Dylan is his boyfriend. Everyone knows that. Dylan takes care of him and protects him. He never forgets any of their anniversaries. First date, first kiss (within twenty-four hours of each other), the day they first held hands at school, the day they first kissed in front of Marco's friends, the first time they had sex. He remembers every day, and presents Marco with a red rose and a lingering kiss for every occasion. He leaves letters in Marco's locker and drives him home every day. Dylan loves Marco, and Marco likes the security.  
  
Spinner is still determinedly straight. He told Marco this. He told him this, and fucked him until Marco couldn't walk straight. Marco likes this too. Spinner doesn't love him, and Spinner never will, because Spinner loves Paige. But Marco likes to look at Paige and know that Spinner never kisses her until her lips bleed, and never presses her against the wall so hard she gets bruises, and never fucks her the way he does to Marco.  
Spinner doesn't call what he and Marco have a relationship. He doesn't call it anything, because he doesn't speak when he's with Marco. He never wants more from Marco, and he never worries that they're based on something mainly physical. Physical is all they have. They have fast hands and bruising kisses and moaned names and hot sex. That's it, and Spinner likes it that way. He doesn't have to feel guilty about Paige, because he can treat Paige like a princess. He can listen to her and talk to her, because he has sex with Marco to keep him from ruining his relationship with Paige by making it about sex. He can split himself equally into two halves, the good boy half for Paige, and the bad boy half for Marco. He doesn't know what to make of the fact that even after Marco splits himself between him and Dylan, he still needs that touch from Dylan to satisfy him. Spinner isn't sure if he thinks it's funny that Marco needs so much physicality, or if he thinks it's because he isn't enough for Marco. Both ideas bother him until he's with Marco again, because he knows when it's over that Marco is satisfied, no matter what he thinks he needs after. Marco knows it's wrong. He knows that even though Spinner doesn't care, Dylan would. And that's the beauty of it, really. Spinner's never cared, and Dylan always will. Marco knows it's wrong, but Spinner is his only bad habit. Well, almost. 


	2. Dylan

A/N: I got some tasty reviews from people, and some of you wanted me to continue. So, I've decided to make this a very short trilogy. This is part two, the first being Marco's telling. This is Dylan's. evil cackles Next I'll be doing Spin's, which will be last. Please review.

The memory is still there, imprinted in his mind, seared into his eyelids. Dylan can remember the exact second he saw them together, tangled together, Spinner attacking Marco's neck with his lips like he'd die if he didn't. He only stayed for a second before he left, and he never told Marco or Spinner or Paige what he saw. He loves Marco, he really does. He doesn't want to hurt him. And Paige is his sister, and he would do anything for her. He knows Spinner would break up with her if he knew Dylan knew. So Dylan remains perfectly silent, screaming inside.

He's tried every technique he can to make Marco stop being with Spinner. He's tried being a romantic, and he's tried being the perfect boyfriend. He's tried the Spinner Mason Approach. He's pressed himself against Marco, and kissed him hard enough to hurt, and been fast and hard and hot and almost painful. But the way Marco whispers his name is never enough.

Marco never gasps out his name, and Marco never arches towards him, and Marco never wants Dylan as much as he always wants Spinner. Marco loves Dylan, and Marco wants Spinner. Marco needs Spinner, and Marco has Spinner, and Marco can't _fucking_ live without Spinner.

Dylan toys with the idea of telling someone. He lets himself think that if Spinner leaves, Marco will need to be with him. Dylan thinks Marco just does it for the touch, and Dylan wants to know if Marco would need his touch that much more if Spinner wasn't an issue.

Dylan thinks Marco should have been his. He was Marco's first boyfriend, and first kiss, and first time (he thinks). Marco came out to be with him, and Marco ignored all the snide comments for him. So Marco shouldn't need anyone else if he has Dylan.

That's the part that really bothers him. Marco was always enough for him, and Marco always left him satisfied. But Marco needs more, and Dylan isn't what he needs. He needs more, he needs Spinner, and that's what tears Dylan's insides apart. No matter how much he tries, he's not Spinner. He's not what Marco wants.


	3. Spinner

A/N: Chappie three! This is from the point of view of our lovely Spinner Mason. And while I'm at it, I would like to say... how should I put this delicately... fuck you, King of Pain! And fuck you too, Islands in the Stream! Did I SAY you could go make my story canonically inaccurate? No!

Spinner isn't gay, and he isn't in love with Marco. He's not cheating on Paige, and he's not experimenting. It's. Just. Sex.

He wants to think it. He wants to think that every time he's fucking Marco, he's just thinking about Paige. He wants to, but he can't, because he knows it's not true. He's not really sure what's true anymore.

Spinner has been able to convince himself of one thing; being with Marco just works. He doesn't have to explain himself to Marco, and he doesn't have to talk to Marco, and he doesn't have to be delicate with Marco. All he has to do with Marco is have sex. Paige would never let him do that, and he knows it. Dylan would never let Marco do that, no matter how many times they've already had sex. Dylan would never fuck Marco, because everyone thinks Marco will fucking break. Spinner knows he won't. He's made sure of it too many fucking times. But Dylan and Marco have emotion. There _has_ to be some emotion, or else it isn't a relationship.

Which brings Spinner back to his favorite part. He doesn't have a relationship with Marco. He doesn't have emotion, or feelings, or dates. He has fucking. Sex. That's it. He can't hurt Marco, and if he can, he doesn't have to care.

Except that he does.

A/N: It's done. I know, it's way too short. But it's all that really works, and I'm in my Sparco place. This is the end of Bad Habit, because these are the three main points I need. Paige is irrelevant. She's busy off in the land of Pretty Girl.


End file.
